


Nights Spent Talking

by Beast_By_Name



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cute talking, DADDY KLAUS, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hayley leaves Hope, Klaroline, Momma Care, Mommy Caroline, Shh you'll love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_By_Name/pseuds/Beast_By_Name
Summary: Caroline and Klaus share their thoughts about Hayley's sudden departure from Hope's young life. How can you leave such a precious thing behind?





	Nights Spent Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All original material is obviously from The CW (Aka the gods we worship), L. J. Smith, and everyone involved with making the shows we know and love!
> 
> A/N: So this is my first one shot I've thought about posting on here (this was originally on my fanfiction.net account), it's obviously a Klaroline ship but it also involves Hope. The daughter to Klaus, though I'm sure you knew that. Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review or kudos to let me know your favorite parts and what you'd enjoy seeing from me, I thank you endlessly for your feedback!

The nursery room was dim with a soft lamp light nestled between the rocking chair and a small bookshelf. Holding the small baby in her arms as she rocked slowly, humming to the tiny girl. A lullaby her own mother had sung to her late at night when she had trouble sleeping. Those were the fondest memories and she was hoping to make some of the same for Hope. Hope, this little being in her arms, was without a mother. Hayley chose to walk out soon after her daughter's birth, Caroline couldn't fathom how she did it. Leaving behind a precious blue eyed, blonde haired gift. That wasn't to say she hadn't been surprised when Klaus had called her and asked her to come out to New Orleans. She was twice as surprised to find him cradling a baby, it was a pleasant surprise to her.

"She's finally asleep is she?" Klaus stood in the doorway of the room, clad in a pair of light gray sweatpants and a white Henley. The whispers of a smile playing on his lips, causing a radiant smile to form on her own. A relaxed evening in just what this little family needed after all was said and done. They needed time to adjust to Hayley being gone and Caroline stepping into those shoes, it was a lot for everyone in the family to take in. Namely Bex, but Klaus was certain she'd come around.

"She just went down a few minutes ago, she's been focused on watching me for a while. She's so beautiful Klaus, I just can't wrap my mind around Hayley's choice to leave…" Caroline trailed off as she ran her pointer finger across Hope's cheek. Taking in every moment with her as if it were going to be the last. Hope's tiny fingers were tangled in Caroline's gold locks, her curls all but gone from her busy day. "How can you give up this kind of a life?"

"We are likely never going to get answers but we're going to have to prepare one day for those questions. Or I hope that it will be a we and less of just me." His cocky grin taking form, sitting beside the rocking chair. He was exhausted, the quarter was at war or likely would be soon, he needed rest but he needed to see them more. The two most important people in his life currently and likely forever.

"I'm alright with us or we, I can't just abandon her now. She may be too young but I have no doubt that she understands some of this, every kid knows. There is always going to be questions, we will just need the right answers to let her know what has gone on." She spoke clearly, trying not to think of her own past. Being abandoned was a pastime to her by now.

Her words spoke volumes to him, she was going to be there through all of this mess. She was going to hold him steady while he sunk to the ocean floor. He loved her for it. This is exactly what he needed and she was gladly giving it to him without a single hesitation.

Caroline slowed her rocking to a careful stop quickly adjusting her hold on Hope. Standing up so she could stretch her legs having been cooped up in the rocking chair for a number of hours. Something about the whole situation felt right to Caroline. The feeling of holding his child up against her. Sure it sounded utterly predatorial but it was so true she's barely processed it. She wanted this life and was more than willing to settle down with him and Hope. This was going to be her family and she wasn't trading it for the world.

"I love her; Hope. She's the one pure thing I have seen come out of all of this." Caroline confessed to the nearly asleep hybrid, his deep breathing coming out slowly. She meant every single word she had said all day even when she promised Hope she wasn't leaving anytime soon. She's already toyed with the idea of a family when she was human. That was her biggest dream; to have a family of her own. It seems that dreams do come true. For she now had a loving man at her side and a stunning little girl to watch out for. "She's like a little angel, maybe just a little bit of devil in her eyes."

"I'm glad to hear it love, I've been told that a child can't have enough people loving them. And she is part of me you know, just a touch of evil to her." His drowsy eyes fought to look up at the blonde before him. A true vision before him; a lovely young woman rocking an infant. No matter how much he stared at Hope he couldn't find a trace of Hayley running through her. Not from her tiny fingers and toes nor her blinding blonde curls atop her head. If anything he'd say she looked like a mini Caroline, though that of course was impossible. Even if that is what Klaus had hoped for; Caroline to be the mother of his child given the chance.

"I'm sure you have because it's the truth, there's never too much love to give to a child." She said thoughtfully halfway to assuming that Elijah or even Rebekah had told that too him. Walking towards him ever so slightly, reaching out a hand for him to take.

He took her offer and wrapped his hand around her own, pulling himself off the ground and to the girls. One arm sliding around Caroline's waist while the other brushed through his daughter's thin hair. Gliding them out of the nursery and into the master bedroom. Caroline leaning into the bassinet that was placed in the corner of the room.

"Sweet dreams little one." She whispered while placing a kiss to her forehead, a smile breaking out across her face. Chubby little cheeks showing obvious dimples; a trait passed down from her father.

"Goodnight little wolf." He hummed and wrapped his arms around Caroline. Pressing soft kisses against her neck while they swayed from side to side. Watching over the little hybrid they adored and doted upon.

"Is it bad that I don't want to leave her side? I just want to hold her in my arms forever and never let her go." The silence breaking as Caroline leaned back into Klaus' embrace. Her hair tickling, ever so slightly, the tip of his nose.

"I know the feeling, but we need to let her sleep. We'll be lucky if she sleeps for even a few hours. She isn't the greatest sleep but we'll work on that." He nuzzled Care's neck, walking backwards towards his bed. Silently telling her that it was time they slept as well. Unable to predict when Hope would wake up wailing for them again. "Ready for bed love?"

Caroline giggled lowly and pulled away from him, "as much as that sounds great, I'm going out tonight with the girls. I promised them that as soon as Hope was asleep I'd go and see them, I'll be back before midnight." she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll make it up to you." Swinging her hips seductively, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Oh I'm sure you will, now go have some fun for the night, I'll be here doing my daddy do's." He kissed her goodbye and saw her out of the house, cleaning up the house as he made his way up the stairs. Hope cries rang through the air as he made his way to the bedroom, picking up the blotchy faced babe. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Hope's cries quietly an octave before her eyes searched around the room likely searching for Caroline. "It's only daddy tonight, she will be home before you know it, I promise she isn't leaving you behind." He held her close to his heart rubbing her back in soothing circles. "It's going to be okay. Calm your tears now."

Bouncing her while his body moved to an unheard rhythm. Spending hours rocking her while she drifted back off to sleep, taking his mind off of the trouble brewing outside his home, taking his mind off his lover who was out on the town, allowing him to focus on the calm world around him.


End file.
